


Effreno

by Macx



Series: Denuo [14]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Paranormal, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effreno: unrestrained. Chris gets Ezra to let go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effreno

**Author's Note:**

> by Lara Bee  
> Epilogue by Macx

Ezra Standish rolled onto his side, still half asleep, when he felt the soft, wet tongue of his lover lapping at his neck. He and Chris, both being vampires, didn't need much sleep, but that didn't necessarily mean they didn't know how to enjoy a little resting time every now and then. Ezra almost purred when he felt Chris's hands slowly glide up his naked stomach, teeth scraping over the exposed skin of his neck, and something deep inside of him reacted to that touch, something that was old and feral. Not to mention some rather sensitive parts of his anatomy, too.  
"Chris ... " he breathed, snuggling closer to the warm pliant body behind him, feeling the same reaction there as he himself was showing right now.  
Chris continued to nibble at his neck and earlobe, the fingertips wandering up his lover's chest.  
"Ezra," he muttered between small kisses, "there's something I'd like to try."  
"Oh?"  
"Hmm." A highly sensitive spot was marked, and Ezra purred again. If that man didn't know how to ask a favor ...  
"What is it ... ?"  
Ezra could almost see Chris grin when the blond pulled back a little, then something was dangling into his vision. Ezra's eyes widened in utter surprise at the sight of two sets of - handcuffs.  
"Errr ... Chris ... I uhm, I didn't know you ..."  
"Not me. You."  
Green eyes widened even more, locking with hazel ones.  
"Uhm, let me get this straight here. You want to tie me to the bed with those handcuffs?"  
"Yep."  
"So it would leave me  - errr... rather exposed and fully to your mercy?  
"Yep."  
"To do whatever you like?"  
"Yep."  
"You are aware of the fact one could consider this s/m?  
"Yep. And don't forget the blindfold." Chris pulled a red silk scarf over Ezra's chest, and the older vampire shuddered at that sensation.  
"Blindfold?!" he gasped.  
"Yep."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yep.  
"Chris?"  
"Hm?"  
"You know how much I love it when you get... serious ..."  
Ezra watched as his hoarsely uttered words sunk in, literally lighting a fire in the other man's eyes when the normal hazel turned into softly glowing liquid amber. Chris gave a guttural growl, grabbing Ezra's wrists and pinning them down onto the mattress above his head, rolling himself on his lover, and staking his claim on his lover's lips with a thorough kiss, which Ezra returned the same way. He heard the sharp click of the handcuffs closing around his wrists, restraining them to the headpiece of the bed, felt Chris's hands run down his arms toward the chest as his lover broke the kiss and produced the scarf again.  
"Ready?" the blond asked and Ezra simply nodded.  
Chris carefully wrapped the blindfold around his eyes. Ezra couldn't remember ever having done something like this, ever having allowed anybody to curtail his freedom in such a drastic way, not to mention taking away one of his senses. He had never trusted anybody that far, except maybe Chris's ancestor. But that relationship hadn't lasted that long, and Ezra doubted that Chris Larabee the first would have been in for that kind of game. But his descendant definitely was, and Ezra shared and, moreover, enjoyed it himself. Handing over control could be quite relaxing once in a while. Like now. He pulled at the cuffs a little, trying out their movement, how far he would be able to move himself. Not far, he noticed.  
A fingertip was ghosting over his lips, wandering over the line of his jaw to his neck. Ezra felt his head being cupped as Chris bent down to kiss him again, only this time it was gentle, teasing, slow. A tongue brushed over his lips until he parted them, inviting it in. Chris took the invitation, but making clear that he wanted to play by his own rules tonight. Ezra moaned as he obeyed, letting his head sink back. Fingertips were massaging his skull, caressing the skin of his neck while at the same time a pair of hot lips returned. He moaned again, trying to establish closer contact between their bodies, but again Chris retreated, except for the soft massage on his neck. Ezra tried his best to remain still, and was rewarded with more kisses on his neck, this time wandering down south, paying some attention to his nipples. Chris teethed and sucked them, turning them into hard nubs. His lover was taking his time, and his slow ministrations threatened to turn Ezra into a whimpering bundle of need, making his mind whirl and his heart beat race. Ezra clenched his fist around the  handcuffs, moaning as Chris oh so slowly began to kiss and nibble his way down his body, paying special attention to the rather sensitive spots he knew, but nonetheless ignoring the place Ezra wanted him the most. The smaller vampire writhed and shuddered under Chris's tormenting hands and gasped both in surprise and want as he felt one of those hands part his legs and slip between them. The touch remained featherlike, almost tickling, a light massage of his inner thighs, until Chris seemed to have mercy with him, gliding deeper between his thighs toward his back, only to brush gently over the spot. Ezra arched into the touch, desperately trying to tell his lover what he wanted without really saying it. Chris chose to ignore him, returning his attention back to Ezra's chest and neck.  
"Chris," Ezra moaned, trembling with need now, "please... "  
"My game, Ezra," Chris muttered between kisses, "my rules."  
"Chris ... that's torture ... at least ... touch me ... "  
"If you insist ... "  
"Hell, yes ..."  
Ezra almost sobbed when Chris gave in to his needs and pleading, touching him, caressing him  with fingertips and some wet short lickings of his tongue. He screamed his lover's name as a slick finger slowly - god,  finally - entered him, gliding over the spot that  would turn his spine into molten lava. Even now Chris was taking his time, torturing his every sense, raising the pleasure with every touch, bite or kiss.  A little voice inside Ezra wondered why he was reacting the way he was,  unable to form clear words anymore, whimpering and shaking with a need so deep he had only felt in the first time of their relationship, way back when Chris had been human still.  
Then he suddenly understood.  
"Chris ... no ... please, don't ... "  
Ezra felt a wave rushing over him, erasing his last conscious thoughts, leaving only pure lust behind, and he screamed again, arching into the touch of two hot lips around his needy member, sucking hard.  
Which were removed the very next second. Senses sharpened, the vampire heard his lover gasp and moan lowly, before returning his attention toward his captive. Fingers were touching his skin, hands gliding up and down his chest, stimulating his every sense. His hips were straddled, and then something tickled at his senses, flowing over him like a tidal wave. He felt Chris's teeth at his throat, giving him a sharp bite, and he shook uncontrollably under the assault. Chris lips brushed over his, bringing with them a sweet taste, a long forgotten flavor. Which was the final straw.  
With a sharp guttural cry his arms came up and Ezra only barely registered the double cling of breaking chains. He threw away the offending blindfold, his eyes not holding a single human expression anymore, but glowing in a deep emerald fire. Gritting his teeth he grabbed Chris's wrist in a bone breaking grip, flipping the man on his back. Ezra didn't hear the gasp, or the throaty moan as he buried himself deep into the body beneath him, untamed desire dictating his actions now. Ezra growled in satisfaction when he felt nothing holding back any more, no more teasing or sweet torture, and he gritted his teeth once more, sinking them into the vulnerable flesh of his mate, tasting him, taking in his scent and the sounds the other man gave. He whimpered himself now and, whirling in an uncontrolled fire now, together, attached  to one another in a thunderstorm of passion and lust Ezra simply felt, he was sucked into an abyss of want, until it all exploded inside him, his completion hitting him like a tsunami.

Ezra came around slowly, still trembling with the aftermaths of his climax, registering the warm, panting and shuddering body that was laying under him, the body of his lover he was still buried into -  he was still holding down.  With a sharp gasp of shock Ezra pulled back, watching his lover closely, taking in the closed eyes, the slowly decreasing breathing, the scent that was still tickling at his senses. A quick glance toward the wrist told Ezra that - thank goodness - he didn't seem to have caused any injuries. No bruises were to be seen. Then he realized something else - what Chris had done.  
"Chris?" he asked carefully, almost afraid what he would see in those beloved eyes.  
Chris finally opened his eyes, which were still glowing in a light amber, and smiled languidly at him.  
"God, Ezra ... " he muttered, still shuddering every now and then, one hand sneaking around his neck and pulling him down into a hot kiss.  
"Chris, I'm sorry, I don't know what ..."  
"What the hell are you talking about, Standish? That was incredible."  
"It... what?!"  
Chris frowned at him, watching him closely now. "Not?"  
"Yes... " Ezra had to admit.  
He couldn't remember having such a hot encounter before with Chris. Well, not that being with Chris wasn't hot in itself, but what he just had done ...  
"Chris, do you know what you've done?" he asked carefully. Surely Chris had no idea.  
"'t was the only way."  
"What?! You did that on purpose? Chris, you triggered me ... I tasted blood ... "  
Larabee rolled his lover on his side, looking at him, gently stroking the shocked man's sides.  
"Yes, I did. I used my skill on you, knowing that you wouldn't notice, wouldn't expect it. It wasn't fair, I know, but ... "  
"But what? Chris, I could have done serious harm! You ... you triggered the monster ..."  
"No! No, not the monster. It wasn't fair, all right, but you constantly seem to forget one thing: I am a vampire, too. You can't hurt me anymore. If I still were a human, you are right, that grip you had me in would have broken every bone in my body. I don't even have a bruise, Ezra. And, get that, please, I wanted it. I wanted you, Ezra, all of you. I wanted the passionate, unrestrained lover. I wanted you to let go, once and for all. And I wanted, and still want, to feel you that way. By the way, you triggered me, too."  
Ezra watched his lover, speechless. Almost. Feel ... oh god... .  
"Chris, you weren't even prepared for me, I just ..."  
"For Christ sake, Ezra!" Chris bent down, stopping his lover's stammering with another long, loving kiss. "I was. Did it myself."  
"You expected me to get lose?" Ezra asked, stunned.  
"Of course. Ezra, those handcuffs can hold a vampire as much as a wet paper towel could hold Buck. Especially," he grinned, "a vampire running wild. "  
"Oh ... "  
"Ezra, seems I can teach you something here. Maybe you didn't notice it, but, as I said, you triggered me with your passion, too. I felt what you did."  
"Oh? ... oh .."  
"Yep, oh. Don't tell me you didn't know that?" Chris wanted to know, looking quizzical.  
"I had no clue. Where do you know it from?"  
Chris nibbled at his neck, causing Ezra to shudder again, before he answered.  
"Luther told me. It's a reciprocal process. And a damn good one!"  
Ezra snuggled into his lover's embrace, looking at Chris thoughtfully.  
"What?" Larabee asked.  
"I think I should talk to Luther about his - edification."

* * *

Epilogue  
by Macx

Ezra Standish stalked into the Grotto, right into the direction of the small office, and those who saw him shook their head in sympathy for the Grotto's manager Luther. There was no mistaking the aura that radiated of the vampire, and whoever could, moved out of the way. Even the less perceptive human clientele. The regular patrons, vampires and humans alike, knew Ezra Standish. And the new ones got a brief warning from the others.  
So Ezra parted the crowds without so much as a growl and disappeared into the short corridor, leading to the office.  
Harriet sighed as she watched the door slam closed.

Luther had wrapped up business for this months, had paid all the bills and was currently sitting in the manager's office, enjoying a cold drink. With mild surprise he registered Ezra's arrival, quirking an eyebrow as the older vampire glared at him out of not-yet glowing green eyes.  
"All right, why do you discuss our sex life with Chris?!"  
Luther almost laughed out loud. He had wondered when that particular conversation would come back to haunt him. Apparently, here it was. Ezra glared at him.  
"I didn't know we had a sex life, Ezra," the dark-skinned vampire answered, very much aware of the thin ice he was on. But he just couldn't resist the tease.  
Standish growled. "Don't try to be smart! You know what I mean!"  
"I don't 'discuss' your sex life, Ezra."  
"Then what did you do? I didn't know sex ed belonged to your daily educational routines!"  
"It doesn't. It just came up."  
"It just came up?" Ezra echoed.  
Luther chuckled. Yes, it had come up. Actually, the whole thing had been caused by Harriet. Luther had been training with Chris in the empty Grotto and the female vampire had come in early, in the middle of the day no less, radiating satisfaction and happiness. Chris had picked up on it and Luther had seen the frown wrinkling the young vampire's forehead.

//"Luther?"  
He smiled, clearly aware of what Chris was picking up. He wouldn't tell him, though. Chris had to learn himself and so far, he had been a quick study. All he had to do was add one and one.  
"Yes?"  
"What's that... uh.... smell?"  
"What do you think, Chris?"  
Chris frowned more. "I'd say pheromones, but it's slightly off for that."  
Luther nodded. "Yes, something like it."  
Harriet bounced over to them, smiling widely. "Hey guys!" She caught Chris's look and shot him an inquisitive one of her own. "You okay?"  
"He's smelling it," Luther explained before Larabee could answer.  
Harriet grinned. "'Course he does. He's one of us."  
Confusion and embarrassment waged a war on Chris's face. "I... ah... uh...."  
"Don't be shy," Harriet teased. "It's a vampire's privilege."  
"Had a good time, hm?" Luther teased.  
"Great time."  
Chris's confusion rose and he watched her go. "Luther...?"  
"Hm?"  
"What's that difference I can smell? I mean, I've smelled...uhm.. sex on our kind before, but never this."  
"Harriet used her skills on her partner. It leaves slightly different marks."  
Chris blinked. "Skill," he murmured to himself.  
"Y'know, the hunting skill." Luther stopped, then shook his head. "You don't know." It wasn't even a question.  
Chris flushed slightly. "I know about the hunting skill!" he defended himself. "I know how vampires use it! You told me about it yourself."  
"Yep, I did, but I never told you how vampires can use it on another of their kind.... as an erotic weapon."  
The flush deepened. "What?"//

"Do you have the slightest idea what you caused?" Ezra's demanding voice jolted him out of his reverie.  
"Something good, I hope. From what I understood, Chris had no idea how it could be. What did you do, let the poor man starve?"  
"Luther ... " Ezra snarled, warning undertone clearly audible.  
Luther looked at his friend, boss and interims sire, confusion on his face. Why was Ezra so piqued about it? Then it dawned.  
"You didn't know either?" he softly asked.  
Ezra's face took on a completely different shade of color, and he hissed, turning away. "That has nothing to do with it!"  
But it had everything to do with it, Luther thought. Why had he always assumed Ezra knew? Because he was older, that was why. Because he had taught him everything... except that. The hunting skill, an ability to make a human being willing and sometimes completely oblivious to a feeding, could be used for erotic purposes on another vampire as well. Luther had had his own encounters and each one had left him sated and pleased. He had assumed Ezra knew. Then again, Chris was his very first lover after the turning. Damn. The man had had no idea....  
Gawd.  
"I'm sorry," he said softly.  
Ezra shot him an unreadable look.  
"Ezra.... it's nothing to be ashamed of," Luther went on. "I'm just glad that you found someone who's willing to try." He smiled slyly. "Don't tell me it wasn't worth it."  
A small smile crawled over the other vampire's lips.  
Luther chuckled. "See?"  
Ezra released a breath and sank onto one of the chairs. "I just didn't expect Chris to... well...."  
"Know something about vampirism you didn't?" Luther teased.  
A sigh. "Yes."  
"You're not omniscient, my friend. Even as old as you are."  
Ezra grimaced, then shrugged. "So, anything else I should know about? Any additional education you gave Chris?"  
"Nothing that comes to mind."  
Standish gave him a penetrating look, then nodded. "Good." He rose and walked toward the door.  
"Ezra?"  
He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"  
"Have fun!"  
Ezra decided not to answer and simply snorted, then left the office. Luther chuckled and leaned back, folding his hands over his stomach. Those two would have some fun, all right!

~ Fini ~


End file.
